


Precautions

by LumaBoop



Series: 10 Chimes For Veterans 2015 [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Choking, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers, Veterans Day, Veterans Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 6: The more you struggle, the stronger the hallucination.<br/>6th Chime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precautions

“Ezio... let go of me...” The calm in which he speaks is not something that any man, or any person for that matter, should have. Especially when having an iron grip firmly clamped around one’s wind pipe.

Leonardo, however, having this man, this assassin, as his beloved for the past five years, went through the grow pains and the quirks and the triggers. He knows and understands the caution one must place when being around someone who’s life goal has been soaked in blood and who’s tomorrow is not promised to them.

However, even Leonardo, who walked these baby steps with Ezio out of love and concern for him, missteps. This morning was one of those missteps which was simply Leonardo wishing to curl up closer to Ezio that morning because he was unwell. The misstep was touching his face before touching his body while the man was so deep in sleep.  


_It is unwise to touch me around my face when I sleep, amore. For your safety._

He was not lying and this wasn’t the first time he had misstep. Probably the fifth time... thus, the calm in his voice. Struggling and screaming and whimpering only caused the trauma to intensify and the wild, cold look in Ezio’s distant gaze to grow. He remembered the first time--- he had almost passed out from the choke hold. It wasn’t until he was close and tears fell that Ezio stopped, the chill of the liquid on his hand snapping him out of his defense mechanism. The man apologized a thousand times that day and Leonardo wore a red scarf about his neck for a month.

But it didn’t push him away. A more morbid side of him found the trigger fascinating and, if it weren’t for the immediate danger to his life or another, he would prod it often to study it and figure out ways to lessen it. However, the most that he deducted was, like the coils of a snake, struggling made things worse. Relaxing was key.

So there he laid, underneath Ezio, his eyes wild with a yellow color reminiscent of glowing.

“Bello.... unhand me...” Leonardo whispered, still relaxed. Still calm. He trusted this man with his life-- how could ever feel threatened? A few more seconds went by, and slowly the wild look went away and was replaced with sorrow. His hand removed itself from Leonardo’s neck, replaced with kiss after kiss after apologetic kiss.

“My world... I am so sorry...”  


“Shhh... it is alright. I broke the rules.” he sniffled, his cold coming on a little stronger.  


“You are ill?”  


“Just a tiny bit. You know how... snugly I can get when that occurs.”  


Ezio smiled sadly. “ _Si_ , but still... oh Leonardo, I am sorry.”

“It is fine and you did no harm.” he rose his hands to pet through Ezio’s smooth thick hair and down to his growing beard. “... make it up to me? Make me some tea please?” he smiled shyly.  


“Of course, amore.” Ezio chuckled a tiny bit and leaned down, kissing him deep and long despite his illness, grateful for him. Grateful to him for being the strongest man that Ezio knew.  



End file.
